espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackforce Corporation
This is under construction. Blackforce Corporation is an Australian based Private Military Company. Whilst it's a relatively young private company, it has grown in staggering numbers due to the successes Blackforce has had during the War in Afghanistan and, more importantly, the ongoing Insurgency war in Iraq. Due to the recent advances in technology, Blackforce is one of the few PMC's around the world that is capable of deploying either advanced or prototype weapons and combat drones on ground missions. Origins Blackforce was founded to on the 86th Anniversary of the ANZAC landings in 2001 by former Australian SAS-R commando Paul Murphy and American businesswoman Nicole Williams. The idea behind the formation of Blackforce was in response to the rising numbers of PMCs around the world and also provide some competition to some more hardened and older private military companies, like Blackwater, Towerlight, Grey Storm, Adler International etc. At first, there weren't that many members of Blackforce (around 125 operatives from Australian and American special forces), which mean they were considered insignificant to anyone, even the Australian Defence Force, however this would change on the 11th September, 2001. Once the War on Terrorism was declared, a few seasoned veterans from various special force units and also a few from federal law enforcement did sign up, including veteran DEVGRU operative Steven Edwards, and this helped to get recognition in Australia and the US but still it wasn't enough to get them recognised on the international level outside of Australia (around 750 operatives had signed up by this stage, this time with some coming in from New Zealand and Canada as well). However, Blackforce did succeed in securing it's first contract from the US Department of Defence in November 2001 for the deployment to Afghanistan, but Blackforce was very restricted on what it could do due to limited numbers. It was on the 12th October, 2002 that became the turning point for Blackforce with the Bali Bombings. It was from here that the numbers of Blackforce's Operatives swelled from 900 operatives to nearly 5,000 operatives, along with nearly 1,500 civilian contractors by the end of 2002. All this helped Blackforce to be recognised on the international stage. Since then, Blackforce has continued to grow in staggering numbers to this day. History War in Afghanistan. 2001 - 2004 Following it's successful bid for the contract, Blackforce was deployed to Afghanistan in December 2001- January 2002 after the invasion. Blackforce's main base of operations (which their dubbed 'Desert Fortress') during the whole time they were station in Afghanistan was Bagram Air Base and most of their missions were in and around the Paktia Province, in which Gardez, Bagram AFB, and also the infamous Shah-i-Kot Valley, which included Takur Ghar. By the end of February, what was available for Blackforce was ready for combat operations. Their first mission, and the first for the organisation, was possibly one that many veteran members of Blackforce hate referring to: Operation Anaconda - specificity, the Battle of Takur Ghar. Insurgency in Iraq. 2005 - Present After it's first successes in Afghanistan, Blackforce was able to secure it's first Iraq Contract from the US Department of Defence in March, 2005. In June, after some negotiations with the Iraqi government, Blackforce was able to deploy a force of 20,000 combat operatives and also various support vehicles into Iraq to assist Coalition forces, provide protection details for members of the Iraqi government, training of the Iraqi Army and also help with humanitarian efforts like supply and construction of infrastructure. Their original base of operations was Umm Qasr, but then moved to their current base at Imam Ali Air Base (aka. Tallil Air Base), near Nasiriyah in 2007 after securing another contract from the US D.O.D . From Tallil, Blackforce has used it as a staging point for many of their counter-insurgency mission into Iraq and also have been able to use the base as a spring board for wounded soldiers or civilians to either head to a proper medical facility in Iraq (e.g. Baghdad) or, for more serious cases, for a long distance flight from Iraq to Landstuhl Regional Medical Centre in Germany. From 2007 - 2009, Blackforce was able to pull off many successful missions in and around Iraq, with a few operations in Baghdad. By the end of the second contract, many Iraqis believed that Blackforce was more effective in their missions and also for their humanitarian aid than the US Military. In 2010 the US Military announced it's plans to officially pull out of Iraq. This effectively meant that Global Espionage Wars. 2014 - Present Battle of Hanover Once the world had heard of the Invasion of Hanover by Vice Union, Blackforce's field office in Frankfurt was placed on high alert for armed combat and also to prepare evacuation procedures in case VU made their way south towards Frankfurt. However once the threat to Frankfurt became more serious, as Frankfurt is a three hour drive from the current war zone, in March 2015, Blackforce has committed a major strike force to push through and help liberate Hanover. Publicly, this is the first major deployment of Blackforce Corporation in the Global Espionage Wars, so no one is sure what a new player will do in these proxy wars, but as everyone is aware of their reputation, it can be assumed that Blackforce will still hold true to their beliefs and values. Appearance and Gear All Operatives of Blackforce wear either Tiger Stripe camouflage as their Battle Dress Uniform, Combat shirts and trousers or a mix of both. Due to it's combat experience, Blackforce use a variety of Tiger Stripe patterns in various colours. They are: *Jungle (Dark Green)- Mainly used for training ops in Australia,or for combat mission in very dense woodland. *Woodland (Light Green) - Most commonly seen pattern used. Has been used in Afghanistan and Iraq to surprising effect. *Desert - Used extensively in Afghanistan and Iraq. *Urban - Recently developed for operatives deployed to fight in Hanover, Germany *Arctic - Mainly used in Russia. Used in conjunction with the Winter Tiger Stripe patterns. *Winter - Occasionally seen during combat in the mountain ranges in Afghanistan. Similar to the Arctic pattern, but uses Sage instead of Grey in certain areas. Used in conjunction with the Arctic Tiger Stripe Patterns All operatives wear combat harnesses in either sage, green or black in various configurations that match either their role or preferred style. Many operatives wear either Modular Integrated Communications Helmets in either light grey, black or brown with 'Blackforce' in white on the helmet with either their national flag or blood type on a patch on their helmets (For Arctic/Winter Missions, white helmets are used with 'Blackforce' in black instead) while some prefer to wear Advanced Combat Helmets in a gunmetal grey colour and then some operatives prefer to wear either beanies, caps or just combat goggles instead, with or without a head set. Equipment *Full List of Equipment Personnel Operatives All operatives are either ex-Special Forces, Intelligence Agents or Federal Law enforcement veterans, with their roles ranging from military police to snipers to drone operators and almost everything in between. All operatives, save for those operating vehicles, are grouped into a 10-man strike team, known as 'Task Forces'. These units are given a code name, ranging from the Greek Alphabet (e.g. Task Force: Lambda, Task Force: Tau), to anything the operatives in a task force can think of to make them unique (e.g. Task Force: Hellfire, Task Force: Wolfpack). Known Task Forces * Task Force: Ghost Security Guards Blackforce Corporation also has a strong security force for guard detail at their main headquarters and also at all their field offices and also their facilities for R&D. Most of the security guards are either ex-Federal Law Enforcement officers or ex-Special Forces who want to work with Blackforce but have had enough of front line operations. Gallery Australian Blackforce Operative.jpg British Blackforce.jpg Russian Blackforce Operative.jpg Category:Factions